


Relieved of Duty

by calathea



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calathea/pseuds/calathea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time stretched and warped on overnight stake-outs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relieved of Duty

Time stretched and warped on overnight stake-outs; even the measured ticking of the clock on the dashboard of the GTO seemed slow and uneven. Nothing moved outside the car, and and only a single light glowed steadily from the house they watched.

Fraser didn't know how Ray occupied his mind through the darkest hours. They had spent the first couple of hours talking, enjoying one another's company, but by the time their shift was almost over, they had fallen silent, only their breath whispering in the stillness of the car interior. Fraser liked to watch Ray in these quiet moments. Ray's head would bob a little, and his hands would skate lightly over the polished circle of the steering wheel, moving to a beat only Ray could hear. Fraser wondered what Ray imagined beneath his fingertips – the steady thrum of the GTO engine in full throat, eating up the miles? The yielding surface of skin? Fraser knew the touch of those fingers, knew the nap and weave of Ray's skin. Those restless hands had been on his body only a few hours ago, kneading at his muscles, clutching at his hair to guide his mouth where Ray most wanted it. He knew the sounds Ray made when he sucked on those long fingers

With a long sigh, Ray dropped his hands to his lap, and leaned his head against the leather seat. Fraser glanced cursorily at the house they were watching, and returned his gaze to Ray, to the expanse of skin above Ray's collar bared by Ray's stretched-out pose. The skin there was pale in the faint light. At the very base of Ray's throat, where the collar of Ray's shirt rose, there was a faint shadow of a bruise, left from Fraser's earlier attentions. Fraser felt saliva pool in his mouth. He wanted to lick at the smooth, tender skin, to trail his tongue up the curve of Ray's neck to the sensitive patch below Ray's ear. He wanted to suck at the warm flesh, to bite at the band of muscle along Ray's collar bone. He wanted to leave more of his marks on Ray's skin.

"Heavy-breathing Mountie," Ray said suddenly, breaking into Fraser's rapt and carnal thoughts. Ray's voice was husky, roughened by night and lack of sleep. "Is looking at me turning you on?"

Fraser heard his breath hitch, loud in the silence of the car. "Yes." His voice was hoarse, too, barely a whisper in the dark. He saw Ray's lips quirk, the corners turning up in a smile that was wicked and promising. Ray rolled his head on the headrest to meet Fraser's eyes. Easily, smoothly, he slid his hand over the worn denim encasing Fraser's thigh, rubbed tiny circles with his thumb along the outer seam of his jeans. Time spun out as Fraser sat poised, teased, on the keenest edge of want. "We're working," he heard himself say, foolishly.

The wicked lips curved upward again. "I'm working. You're just along for the ride." The caressing fingers inched a little higher, and Fraser caught his breath. He lost track of his thoughts then, until a flash of light lit the interior for a second, and another car slid noiselessly to a halt behind the GTO.

Ray moved his hand, wrapping it tightly around the steering wheel. "Relieved of duty," he said, "Time to take this home." He started the engine. Fraser said nothing, just nodded to the detectives in the second vehicle as Ray turned and passed them. Fraser laid his own hand where Ray's had rested, where he still felt the imprint of Ray's fingers. Above the growl of the engine, he heard Ray's laugh. "Keep my place warm for me," Ray said, his voice raspy and tired. "I'll just start where I stopped when we get home."

The GTO surged forward, and Fraser left his hand where it was.


End file.
